dario102fandomcom-20200214-history
Reanimation Jutsu
General Information Reanimation Jutsu, also known as Impure World Reincarnation binds the soul of a deceased person to a living vessel, restoring them as they were when they were alive in order to do their summoner's bidding. It's a forbidden jutsu that can be used only by the God of DYOM. The only known user was Bukas, he discovered this technique in order to become stronger than the previous Gods of DYOM. Usage Before this technique can be performed, the user must first acquire some of the DNA of the person they intend to reincarnate. Bukas remarks that this basically amounts to grave-robbing, although blood stains or organs salvaged after the target's death also work. A living sacrifice is also required for the reincarnated soul to use as a vessel. To actually perform the Reanimation Jutsu , the DNA of the person to be reincarnated is smeared on a special scroll. Once the scroll is activated, the remains spread out in the form of a special seal with the living sacrifice in the centre. Then dust and ash encase the sacrifice's body, giving them the same appearance that the reincarnated had at the time of their death; the process is apparently painful for the sacrifice. The sacrifice's chakra signature is completely overridden with the chakra of the one being reincarnated. Although the sacrifice is still technically alive so long as the technique is active, their body will never again be theirs and the body will die when the reincarnated soul is released. * At its most basic, the reincarnated souls retain their personality, giving them the freedom to approach a given task however they like so long as it broadly carries out the summoner's bidding. On the one hand, this makes them more useful in combat because they know how best to use their own abilities and, if deployed against somebody they knew when they were alive, there is a possibility for psychological warfare. On the other hand, although they are compelled to do as their summoner wishes and act without reluctance, they can undermine their summoner to a degree, either by making poor decisions that opponents can take advantage of or by giving opponents advice about how to defeat them. Despite its risks, Bukas prefers this level of control. Attributes When first summoned, the body will appear grey and in a state of minor decay: marred by cracks and other imperfections. This can be "fixed" by the user is he chooses to. An unavoidable characteristic of a reincarnated body is the darkened sclerae, with a soul that retains its personality having grey sclerae and a soul with a suppressed personality having black sclerae. A reincarnated individual will have all the abilities they had during their life. They are physically restored as they were at the time of their death, including any physical handicaps they may have possessed. Exceptions exist: illnesses they had will not be preserved, nor will any physical damage that contributed to their death. Clothing is reproduced according to what they wore when they died, although it is merely a superficial aspect of their reincarnated body; armor offers no actual protection, being of the same ashen material as the rest of their body. Enhancements One of the major benefits of the Reanimation Jutsu is that it grants immortal bodies to those who are reincarnated. Any damage they receive will regenerate in time and, assuming the damage is not too debilitating, they can continue attacking even before their body recovers. Countering Killing the summoner does not release the Reanimation, and in fact that can be considered inadvisable. There are only a few guaranteed ways to end the technique: # Jesus can uses his powers to break the souls free from the jutsu but it takes time for him to charge it. # A less reliable, though equally effective method is to have the reincarnated soul be affected in some emotional way that gives them closure, allowing their soul to break free of the Impure World Reincarnation's influence. The only people to break free in this way are Nicolas and Percus, tho Percus was under Dario's control and his soul was not released. # The last way to break the jutsu is to take away the God of DYOM powers away from the summoner, this was done in SS2 in order to defeat Bukas. When a soul is released from the Reanimation Jutsu, their body disintegrates back into dust and the sacrifice's corpse will be left lying in the debris. The soul may linger briefly - with their personality restored if it was being suppressed - to leave parting words or take final actions. Souls released by their summoner will be enveloped in light throughout the process. Known Reincarnated * Megan * Edward the Good YouTuber * Percus * Nicolas * Commie Teacher * Sammy * Rudy * Mike Evens * Emmet * Martin Strada * Sl66kayloo * Spyder Amigo used to demonstrate the jutsu Trivia * Bukas wanted to also bring back Kh98rooby and Sh76boony but was unsuccessful because their souls are trapped outside of the DYOM Universe. * Bukas also wanted to bring back Sean and use him as a massive suicide bomb in case he died during the war with Kovas & Co. Category:Abilities Category:Powers